Winners and Losers
と |Shōsha to Haisha}} is the fortieth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 1st issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2013 series. Overview Both the Karasuno Girls' Volleyball Team and the Tokonami High School volleyball team regain the will to fight even when they know they don't stand a chance against their opponents. However, in the end, these two teams still lose and are eliminated from the Interhigh preliminaries. Hinata rejoices how he finally won and he's able to stand on the court again. On the other side, Yui tries to stay optimistic and cheers her team up, even though she also ends up crying. As for Ikejiri, he demands Sawamura to win in Tokonami's stead. Plot Yui starts to remember what Sawamura told her before. He told her that if she already believes that they won't stand a chance, and they don't go into the game intending to win, then they'd never be able to win. This saying symbolizes the current situation of the Karasuno High School Girls' Volleyball Team and the Tokonami High School Volleyball team. Back to the game between Karasuno and Tokonami, Karasuno is in the lead of the second set with 17-08. Aobajōsai's coaches Nobuteru and Sadayuki comment on how Karasuno isn't using their usual quick spike. And instead, they're using a rather clumsy version of a "normal quick spike". Lastly, Nobuteru mentions how this unsteady team that has relied on brute strength is bound to be troublesome. He then laughs it off. With the score at 21-12 and Karasuno in the lead, Tokonami decides to use their second timeout. Members of the team are complaining how Karasuno is nothing like the "fallen champions" and that they're out of their league. Ikejiri mumbles the words Sawamura said, and is surprised when he realizes he said it out loud. Surprisingly, the whole team agrees with Ikejiri and they seem to have their fighting spirit back. To the game of Karasuno High School Girls' Volleyball Team, it is shown that they are losing badly and it's due to the clumsy mistakes of the team members. Yui tries to cheer them up and reminds them that it's not over yet and that they're still in this. Karasuno Girls' and Tokonami starts to fight with everything they have. At last, Tokonami scores a point on Karasuno. Ikejiri believes that Karasuno is in such a lead that they could care less about one point to the other team. Contradicting that, Nishinoya and Sawamura yells that they'll get the next point. Ikejiri realizes that Karasuno has been serious from the beginning and that Karasuno is probably the first team to ever take Tokonami seriously. Finally, the game ends with Karasuno winning with 25-12 and 25-14. With the need of urgency to clear the courts for the next teams, Hinata is dazed by the fact that they won and that they have another match to play. Kageyama then claims that they won. Hinata rejoyces how he finally won with a team, and that he is able to keep playing and stand on the court again. It is mentioned how Hinata, a small beast starved for victory, tasted it for the first time today. With the Karasuno Girls' loss, Yui tries her best to cheer up her fellow teammates. She reminds them that it's no one's fault, and it was just that the opponent was that much stronger than they were. One of the girl's mentions how Yui practices the most yet she's the one least upset. Another girl says that she's wrong. She tells how Yui will continue to act like a "captain" in front of the girls, but once she's alone, she cries. Ikejiri contemplates about how he gave everything he had, yet it didn't do the team much good. Both Yui and Ikejiri starts thinking about how it's over, yet it's only June. Their last year of volleyball is officially over. They start thinking about how fast it went by, and how if they'd just worked a little harder and put in more effort, if Yui had acted more like a captain, if Ikejiri could have been more frantic at making that receive, if Yui could have moved her feet just one step further, then they'd have been able to play volleyball just a little bit longer. Ikejiri rushes towards Karasuno. Even though Ikeijiri think's that what's about to say is cliche and lame, he has to say it. He exclaims to Sawamura that Karasuno has to win and win a ton of games. Lastly, Ikejiri, almost at the brink of tears, tells Sawamura to win in Tokonami's stead. Sawamura promises that they'll carry Ikejiri and Tokonami's will. Ikejiri begins to think about how tens of thousands of people across the country who have had their "club activities" end all too soon. Those who lost or those who won their matches, in the end, everybody played volleyball. The chapter ends with Tokonami giving their final words and their gratitudes towards everybody. Karasuno stares at the match board where they see their win against Tokonami, and they realize that about half of the teams ended their journey in the first round. Sawamura exclaims that they're going to win the next game too. Their second round opponent is Date Tech High Appearances *Yui Michimiya *Tobio Kageyama *Shōyō Hinata *Rikuto Shibuya *Taiga Sakurai *Hayato Ikejiri *Nobuteru Irihata *Sadayuki Mizoguchi *Kiyoko Shimizu *Keishin Ukai *Kazuma Chaya *Hiroki Tamagawa *Yoshiharu Haga *Yui Michimiya *Yū Nishinoya *Daichi Sawamura *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Asahi Azumane *Kōshi Sugawara *Akira Kunimi (flashback only) *Yūtarō Kindaichi (flashback only) Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *When the chapter was released as part of the fifth volume, additional scenes were added. The entire exchange leading to Karasuno's set point was greatly expanded. Also, a new scene was added where Ikejiri, after telling Daichi to win, walks off while Hinata watches him with intense eyes. Overall, three pages of new material was added. *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Winners and Losers." Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5 Category:Interhigh Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Tokonami Category:Karasuno(Girls) vs. Shirato Girls